


Out Of The Abyss

by Vpsumah



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, Gen, Out of the Abyss, dnd, rogue - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vpsumah/pseuds/Vpsumah
Summary: A group of unlikely allies are trapped in a world they know nothing of.Little do they know that it is even more dangerous than what they heard in scary bedtime stories.





	Out Of The Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> English is a second language.  
> I'm writting our DnD game as a book, I hope you'll enjoy!

It had been 7 days since they imprisoned me. I didn’t even know why, they just took me off the street. Good thing I wasn’t on my way to a client, I have a standing to keep. I just hoped they would wait for my return. Many people saw the dark elves abducting people that day, I hoped they knew I was one of them.

During that last week, they would make me do all sorts of things, from mundane work to sexual favors. It didn’t bother me that much but since I didn’t have any family or anyone to rescue me, if I wanted to go back home, I’d have to escape by myself.

There was a woman at the door. Mistress Irvana, I heard she was called. I heard her saying to the guard that the caravan for us was on its way. Soon, we’d be sold to Menzoberranzan.  
If I was to escape, I didn’t have much time left.

I was hoping some of the prisoners here with me would wanna help, I started to count how many we were in this cell… one, two, three, four…

“Hey!! What you doing?”  
The orc didn’t seem to like the fact that I was pointing at him.  
“I’m counting how many we are here.”  
“Counting?”  
“Right, I’m guessing all you know is one, two and many.”  
“What you say to me??”  
“Hahahah!!!”  
I looked at my right, where the laugh came from. A red dragonborn with long black hair was laughing his ass off.

“Hey!” Said the orc to the dragonborn this time. “What you laughing at??”

-“That was so well said hahahah!! Most orcs are indeed not that smart.”  
-Am very smart and have fists too!”

The orc stood up and ran towards the dragonborn with his fist ready to punch him while the thing he was sitting on fled in one corner of the cell. That scene was quite amusing to look at. The orc swung his fist and before he could hit his opponent, he was on the ground. Looked like the dragonborn was not only smarter but faster. They started fighting and I was there, with a big smile on my face (oh and we were 13 in this cell.)

“Hey you there!” Irvana yelled. “Stop it!”

As if the brutes would ever listen.

“Stop it right now!” She continued.  
The Mistress entered the cell to separate the two brutes. She was tall and thin but visibly quite strong.  
She could stop the two men from fighting and they started to laugh and shook hands.

“You cool, you know how to fight. My respect to you.” Said the orc to the drahonborn.  
“Hey you’re not so bad yourself!”

“What the heck is wrong with these two..?” She said leaving the cell. “Keep an eye on them will you?” She asked the guard before leaving.  
“I’m hungry…” said the woods elf.  
“Was saving mushroom but can share.” Said the orc.  
“I’m not food!!” Said a cute little voice from a corner.  
“But you ARE mushroom..” said the wood elf. “You could feed us all…”  
“No! Stop it!!” We all could feel myconid crying.  
“Shut up prisoners!!” The guard ordered before going back to his post.

The guard was fortunately at a good distance so I could freely speak to my cellmate without being heard from him.  
“Guys, I don’t know about you but I don’t plan to be sold as a slave. The caravan to Menzoberranzan is probably already here, if we wanna escape, we have to do it now.”  
“Are you crazy?” Said a dwarf woman. We’ll get caught!”  
“Will it be worse than what is waiting for us in Menzoberranzan? I think it’s worth a shot.”  
“What do you have in mind!?” Asked the dragonborn.  
“The guard there certainly have a key to the cell. You look quite strong, do you think you can manage to knock him out?”  
He looked at me like I know nothing and went to the gate.

“Guard!! Somebody just fainted, I think they’re dead.”  
“What are you talking about?” Said the guard as he was walking to the gate to have a look.  
The dragonborn waited a few seconds, grabbed the guard’s head and knocked it on the metal cell bars. He fainted instantaneously.  
“I was talking about you.”

I ran to the guard and good thing I have long and thin arms, I could grab a key, a short sword and a crossbow.

“Alright, who’s with me?”  
The dwarf stood up, so did the orc, the dragonborn, a halfling woman, a fish man and the wood elf.

“Who’s good with crossbows?” I asked.  
The halfling raised her hand shyly and I handed her the weapon, I kept the sword.  
“I’m gonna go see how it looks, stay there…”

It was very dark outside the cell, but thanks to my elf blood, I could see rather fine. Right outside the cell there was a rope bridge. I say rope but it could have been spider webs. The bridge led to a huge stalactite. There seemed to be a door on it. Down there, in the abyss, it was filled with giant spider webs. Being arachnophobic here must be horrible. What kind of civilisation praises spiders and mushrooms really?  
I went back to the cell, stairs were going down. It was probably our best bet. I had a look further down… 4 guards were talking near another huge cell. I went back up.

“Alright guys, there are 4 guards downstairs, we are probably enough to beat them all up, but they could be useful… I can try to get them on our side.”

“And just what makes you think it’ll work?” Asked the fish man.

“I make a living of seducing people and getting them to do what I want.”

On this, I started to walk down the stairs, stealthily, followed by the dragonborn, the halfling and the wood elf. I asked them to keep a good distance, close enough so they can attack if things go bad, but far enough so the guards don’t see them.

“Hey you!! What are you doing here?” Said one of the guards who saw me.

I walked confidently towards them.

“Greetings gentleman, my name is Spell Wharkaster and  
I’ve been sent here by Mistress Irvana to make you have a good time.”

Two of the guards let their guard down and walked closer to me. The other two didn’t seem to be convinced.

“Mistress Irvana, you said?” Asked once of the suspicious guards  
“Yes sir, she thought you could use some relaxing time, so here I am!”

The guard hesitated a few seconds and said “Sorry, I don’t buy that.”  
Before I knew it, a bolt went through my stomach. Seeing I’ve been attacked, my teammates ran towards the guards as I tried to stab one that was in front of me with my sword. He dodged and I felt another bolt hitting me. The poison that was on it starting to travel through my veins and everything became dark…


End file.
